


A Kickstart to the Morning

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Alec Lightwood, College Student Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Barista Alec Lightwood hates waking up so early for work.  But hates it a bit less this particular morning when a certain someone just happens to walk in...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767697
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Trope Celebration Event





	A Kickstart to the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Shop AU Trope

BZZZZ! goes the alarm clock, literally SHATTERING one's peaceful state of slumber.

AH DAMMIT

One moment later, a hand shoots out from underneath the heavy duvet and slaps the alarm clock to the ground as a muffled groan emerges. A string of expletives come through as well.

Alec Lightwood, barista, can’t stand work. Especially having to wake up at 5am so that he can make it to the coffee shop for its 6am opening.

However, he can’t blame work too much – especially since he voluntarily _agreed_ to do it.

Despite this, he still curses the day that the boss pulled him into his office.

“You have classes at 9am, right?” the boss asks.

“Uh, yes, literature class,” Alec says.

“We need someone to open the coffee shop at 6am. I was just thinking that since your college is nearby and you are going to be in the city anyway, that it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch for you. It would only be for an hour or so, until everyone else gets here. Then you would be free to go. I would open up the coffee shop myself, but unfortunately I have two little ones that I need to take to school,” the boss said.

Alec winces at the time. _6am._

Early mornings totally do not agree with him at all.

He groans inwardly. He loathes being put on the spot like this. Even when he was younger, he was never the type that could say no. His parents were horrible with guilting him into doing things that he did not want to do.

Every instinct within him screams, _NO DON’T DO IT –_

“I’ll make it worth your while,” the boss says quickly. “I’ll pay you a bonus on top of your regular pay for the evenings that you do work, along with other things. Can we just discuss this?”

And Alec sighs. Somehow he knows he will give in…

In the end, Alec feels they reached a good trade-off. The boss agreed to pay part of Alec’s tuition, which ended up being the clincher. Being that Alec is currently independent of his parents and paying for everything himself out of pocket – he couldn’t see any reason to turn down the deal.

Tuition, rent, bills. Those things, month by month, really start to add up after a while…

In doing this, he gets to do a favor for his boss, and he gets more money in the bank at the end of the month. _Win-win._

Still, he thinks, as he quickly gets dressed, speeds through his morning routine, and jumps out the door to run to the subway station – it’s kind of a pain to rush to work this way _. Hrmm…_

He gets to the coffee shop at 5:50am, due to congestion on the subways. And now he’s out of breath, and his hair is probably all windswept from running. He barely has time to check his hair in the bathroom, before putting on his work apron and rushing out to the counter to set up.

The bell above the entrance dings, and Alec groans. A customer already??! He really just wants to relax for a moment --

“Oh my god, you are actually open! I have this super early meeting at work and I have no idea why we even need to come in so early, it’s just for the monthly marketing meeting. My bosses must be sadists –”

The musical voice, as smooth as silk, makes Alec look up. His eyes widen.

And the customer also stops as his eyes met Alec’s.

The customer just happens to be the most beautiful man that Alec Lightwood has ever seen. Spikey black hair with sides shaved, tipped with teal, eyes lined in kohl with teal shadow wingtips, and lip gloss on a pouty mouth. He’s also sharply dressed in a black peacoat with a leather messenger bag slung across his torso.

His intense looking almond shaped brown eyes are zoned in on Alec.

Alec freezes.

There is an odd silence between them.

Finally Alec clears his throat, nervously.

“Uh, what would you like?” Alec asks, the words coming out all in a rush. He gestures up at their menu.

The guy doesn’t speak for a moment. And then he laughs awkwardly. It is an amazing sound, kind of a mix of breathy and giggles.

“Wow, now _that’s_ a loaded question. I thought I came in for coffee. But right about now, I would say, _you_ ,” the guy says, flashing an amazing smile.

Alec’s heart stutters _. God, this guy is freaking gorgeous…and he’s flirting with me?!_

And then the guy’s eyes widen, as he blushes. Blushes. His cheeks are all pink, now. 

_And it is adorable._

He looks chagrined.

“Oh my god, did I just do that? Ugh, so sorry. I didn’t expect to run into such a cute barista so early. You caught me by surprise…and I don’t even think I’ve seen this place open this early before –"

_Is the guy babbling out of nervousness? Oh my god, this is too endearing --_

“No, we weren’t open this early before,” Alec says, managing to find his voice. He can feel his own flush rising up the back of his neck. “We started opening at 6am this week. Kind of a trial run, to serve the commuters, since this is the heart of Midtown.”

“Ah, good call. I bet you guys will get a lot of customers, now,” the guy says breathily, his eyes never leaving Alec’s face. “Alec, is it? Is that short for Alexander?”

“H-how did you know my name?” Alec stammers.

The guy gestures in front of him with ringed fingers. “Your nameplate,” he says simply.

_RIGHT._

Alec wants to sink into a hole in the ground. How ridiculous he must look right now.

“You really should go by Alexander. It suits you,” the guy continues, smiling.

_How does this guy make my plain-Jane-boring-name sound so amazing?_

Alec is starting to feel giddy. “Well, you can call me that if you wish,” he says, in a voice that suddenly sounds a bit more suggestive than he expects.

_Oh my god, Alec, did you just do that??_

He doesn’t usually flirt, period! _What is going on here?_

The guy has a surprised look on his face for a fleeting second before his eyes crinkle.

“Wow, you are just too adorable for words. I’m going to enjoy my mornings a lot more now,” he says in that soft, amazing voice. “Especially if you will be here regularly.”

Alec is struck speechless. After a second, words come back to him.

“Yea, I will be,” he says. 

The guy’s eyes light up, and Alec’s stomach has _butterflies._

The guy then leans over the counter, sticking out his hand. Alec stares at his hand, which displays a perfect manicure with black polish and several rings on his fingers.

“I’m Magnus,” he says with that perfect smile.

Alec takes his hand, and they shake. “Nice to meet you,” Alec says, his heart pounding.

They still haven’t let go of each other’s hands.

“Hmm, maybe I should order now,” Magnus mused, finally letting go. He looks up at the menu briefly.

Alec blinks. “Uh, yea. Of course,” he says. After all it’s what he’s _here_ for… 

That hand was so warm and soft. And tingly.

_Oh boy, I’m in trouble…_

“A large caramel macchiato, and an almond croissant,” Magnus says.

“Oh, those are the best, the croissants are actually better warmed. Would you like that?” Alec says automatically, back in barista mode. He turns and manages to start the order, despite his hands trembling slightly.

“Sure. That sounds great,” Magnus says. “Do you work all day here?”

“I have class at 9am. It’s my last semester,” Alec replies. “I’m a journalism major here at the City College. And then I come back to work around 12pm and work until the evening.”

“Ah,” Magnus says. “Then you would be free after that? Like for dinner or something?”

And Alec’s heart just _stops._

“I get off at 6:30pm,” he says, feeling bold. 

They look at one another.

Alec is aware that he is smiling, and probably has a loopy expression on his face.

Fortunately, Magnus appears to have a similar loopy expression on his face, so Alec actually doesn’t feel too bad right now.

“Great,” he says happily.

Just then, the pastry warmer rings, making them both jump.

“Holy hell,” Alec gasps, and Magnus starts laughing. “I-I need to go get that,” Alec stammers.

“Go do your job, barista,” Magnus says lightly.

Alec flushes at that, before he grins and turns to get Magnus’s order.

….

_6:30pm that evening_

Alec pauses from cleaning up the counter to wipe sweat from his brow. Business was plenty busy, even in the usual lull right before the end of the business workday. Orders and delivery were non-stop as well.   
Thank goodness for his coworker Maia, who he works well with. They managed to keep everything in good order.

Even the boss noticed.

At one point, the boss came out to help, due to the amount of foot traffic into the coffee shop. At the end of the rush, he clapped Alec on the back, a big grin on his face.

“Great job with opening,” he said. “A few customers actually left great feedback about you today this morning. Keep that up. And thanks again!”

The bell rings at the entrance as someone walks in.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” Alec calls out, currently in an awkward position of cleaning under the table. He forgot to lock up beforehand. 

He shakes his head, he really needs to remember to do that.

“Lucky for me, I’m right on time then,” a soft voice laughs.

_Magnus!_

Alec pops up and sees the gorgeous guy from this morning. His mouth is suddenly dry.

Suddenly nervous, Alec says the first thing that comes to mind. ““You came back,” he squeaks. Then he’s kicking himself internally for sounding _so…dumb_!

Oh, great, now he’s going to think he’s a ditz…

Magnus laughs wholeheartedly. He doesn’t seem like he thinks anything of the sort.

“Oh, you’re cute,” he teases “I said I would, didn’t I? I’m not letting someone like you slip through the cracks.”

“I bet you say that to everyone,” Alec murmurs.

“Nope,” Magnus says lightly. Now he walks closer to Alec, so close that Alec can smell the wonderful spiciness of whatever cologne Magnus is wearing. “Not everyone has those amazing baby blue eyes that haunted my every moment today. I certainly wasn’t going to let you get away.”

Alec just beams. He feels giddy, like he is on cloud nine…

“So,” he hears himself say, “Is dinner still part of the plan tonight?”

Magnus smiles even wider. “I’m glad you still want to,” he said softly.

“Are you kidding?” Alec blurts out. “Look at you. Who wouldn’t want to go out with you?”

Magnus’s eyes shine at those words. “Well I can totally say the same thing about you,” he says in a reverent tone of voice, now gazing at him softly.

Alec swallows hard, out of nervousness. “I-I need to finish cleaning up. It was quite the day,” he manages. 

Magnus nods. “Not to worry. Do you need any help? I don’t mind,” he says , already shrugging out of his peacoat.

Alec shakes his head. “No need. Just sit tight. I won’t be long,” he says, gesturing for Magnus to sit at the nearest table by the counter.

Magnus smiles, and takes the seat, whistling as he watches the tall handsome blue eyed man close up shop.

Soon Alec finishes up and is clad in street attire. Magnus gets up from his seat to greet him. He offers him an arm. “Shall we?” he quips. 

His smile is warm, his eyes so warm and inviting.

“Yes,” Alec says gratefully. “Utter, and completely yes.” Staring into those eyes, reciprocating the emotions right back, Alec is completely lost. Done…

*****

Alec Lightwood still can’t stand waking up at 5am to come into work. 

But as Magnus briefly turns toward him with a big smile and that look in his eyes while they commute together into the city on the crowded subway as part of their daily routine, Alec sighs happily and leans his head against his. 

Having someone like this at his side, he finds that he can get through almost anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for beta-ing. Love you!


End file.
